


Dark dreams dreamed by the light of the stars.

by Truthwritaslies



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/pseuds/Truthwritaslies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>They</em> are not gone. Just waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark dreams dreamed by the light of the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I own no rights to any recognizable characters in this work nor am I making any money off of it.

Cthulu sleeps in R'lyeh, and while he sleeps he dreams dark dreams.

_A human female watches over her offspring moments before she bursts into flame._

_Moments or eons later her progeny fight the things that still whisper in fear the names of Cthulu's kin. The names humans have forgotten._

_The scenes shift and an angel joins them but the mark of darkness still stains both males._

_A fallen angel raises itself above all other beings, as though it holds the power of even the weakest of Shub-niggurath's spawn._

_The angel acts, fighting against it's kin and holding the human males away from the reach of the fallen angel._

When the fallen angel seizes the younger male Cthulu stirs in his slumber and prepares to wake.

But the stars are not right and the fallen angel loses his grasp on the young male.

Cthulu slumbers on, waiting for the stars to be right.


End file.
